


“Time is an illusion. Lunchtime doubly so.”

by notjustmom



Series: Towel Day 2018 [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Douglas Adams, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Towel Day 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Just some cuddly boys recovering from a case...





	“Time is an illusion. Lunchtime doubly so.”

"Don't wanna get up."

"Then don't."

"But -"

"There's nothing we have to do today."

"Nothing?"

"Not a thing."

"And it's raining again."

"Yup."

"So."

"Uh-huh."

"You are proposing we just stay in bed and -"

"-do nothing. Yes."

"That could become tedious."

"You think so?"

"Hmm. Actually. No. You could never be tedious, John."

"Come here."

"Mmmm."

"Better?"

"Much."

"We can't stay here past lunchtime."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Lunchtime isn't a real time, you know."

"It isn't?"

"No. We can have lunch whenever we want."

"John."

"We can have it at midnight and call it lunch if we wish."

"That is true."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Sure I've not grown tedious yet?"

"Positive. Though, we could..."

"Yes."

"Would pass the time until we did get hungry."

"True."

"But, this is rather nice, just doing nothing."

"Technically though, we aren't doing nothing. We are talking and breathing and... oh. Do that again."

"This?"

"Uhmhmmm..."


End file.
